Breaking Hearts
by HeartBreaker989
Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon Bella finds herself pregnant with his baby. Not knowing what to do she runs away ending up somewhere unexpected. Rated M just in case


_Chapter 1_

_Heart Broken_

_Flashback,_

_No, no, no, no this can't be happening. Shit how can I be pregnant? I've only slept with a vampire. Shit he's not going to believe me. Should I tell him? No maybe I shouldn't. Maybe I should talk to Carlisle. I can't tell him either, he wouldn't believe me. Everyone will think I cheated on him, and I can't tell Charlie; he would kill Edward, or at least try. Maybe Edward should know about it. It is his child as well._

_ I got out of bed to go eat breakfast. Charlie was already gone when I got down the stairs. After my breakfast I started getting ready for school. It went by like it always did at Forks, but today was a little different. The only one here was Edward; none of his family was here, which I thought was weird. I knew something was going to happen; my heart felt like it was breaking for no reason._

_ When last period ended I walked out to see Edward waiting for me by my truck. As I reached him, he asked me, "Why not go to our meadow today." As we were driving I couldn't help but feel like he was going to be leaving me soon. I wouldn't want to be with someone as pale as myself._

_ As we got to the meadow I decided I was going to tell him about our baby._

"_Edward I've…" was as far as I got._

"_We're leaving." He told me plainly as if it was the easiest thing to say._

"_Why?" I asked shyly. I took a pause before asking, "Is that why the family wasn't at school?" I could see him cringe a little when I mention that his family was mine._

_ He only shook his head as I asked him why he was leaving._

"_Carlisle can hardly fake 34 anymore Bella; it's just time we moved on from here."_

_Why is he lying to me? "I have good ne…" I started to say before he interrupted me._

"_Bella I don't want to be with you anymore." I knew sooner or later those words would be spoken out of his mouth yet even though I knew it was coming I couldn't help but feel my heart tearing into pieces._

"_I'm Pre…"_

"_Look Bella I don't love you. We never did; you were only our toy to all of us. Even Alice hates you." Hearing him say such hurtful words made my eyes start to water up._

_Walking away from me he turns his head towards me saying, "It will be as if we never existed." I could only nod as he walked away from me, our child and our future._

_He disappeared in the thick forest as he ran away. I couldn't help but to try to follow him, even though I knew he was gone. After a few hours I finally fell on the muddy forest floor with streams of tears running down my face. I couldn't help but mutter "I will never forget you;" I kept repeating "I'm pregnant." Over and over again._

_I picked myself up after a little while and started walking. I didn't know where I was heading I just walked. I finally found a small clearing, so I walked towards it. I found it to be __there__ house; yet it wasn't at the same time. The house I remember was lovely and lively, but the house I was looking at was torn and looked older then my truck. As I walk through the door I couldn't help the gasp that left my lips. On the ground were scorch marks from a fire burning, yet that's not what made me gasp; in distinct piles there were pictures that I took with the Cullen family. They were ripped into pieces while most of them were burnt up into ash._

_I ran out of the house and just kept running. I finally found my car on the side of the road and started to drive towards my house._

_When I got there Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the drive even though it was really late. I walked inside to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, as I closed the door I found a note that was from Charlie._

_Bells,_

_The reason I'm not there is because I am over at Billy's house._

_I might be late coming home; don't make to much of a mess._

_I'll be back a soon as I can_

_Charlie_

_I knew I had a little bit of time left before Charlie would come back from Billy's. So I up to my room and packed everything I owned. Walking up to my desk I saw a piece of paper that I hadn't put there. Picking it up I read it._

_Charlie,_

_I am going for a drive with Edward,_

_Be back as soon as I can,_

_If I'm not back before you get home_

_Search the woods for me_

_Bella_

_I didn't think much about it as I made sure I had everything that I scattered on my bed. Walking to the window I heard an audible squeak from the floor boards. Looking down I found that the floorboard was loose. Bending down I lifted the loose board. I couldn't believe what I saw; my CD that I got from him on my birthday was there along with a note. I put it in my bag without thinking much of it. After I finished putting my luggage in the cab of my truck and walked back inside. Walking to the dining room table I grabbed two pieces of paper and a pen and started to write._

_Charlie,_

_I hope you can forgive me for doing this but I have to leave._

_Edward left me alone with the rest of his family and I don't know if I can stay in forks. I'm sorry but this is something that I have to do._

_If I never see you or Renee again then I love you both dearly._

_Don't try to follow me because I will never come back home._

_I love you so much but I have to go._

_Bye Charlie_

_Bella_

_PS. If Edward ever comes back give him this note._

_ After I was done writing my eyes were clouded with tears that threatened to fall. I knew that the worst part was coming soon as I would have to tell him what he has left behind. I let a few tears escape as I began to write to him._

_Edward,_

_I love you, I always have, yet you just left me broken in the woods all alone, but there is something you should know. If you ever come back and read this then maybe you will understand what you have lost. I am pregnant with our baby; I keep thinking that you wouldn't have left if you had known what you were leaving but I'm always wrong now these days. I will miss everyone including Rosalie._

_Goodbye_

_Bella_

_PS. Tell Jasper it wasn't his fault; he didn't do anything wrong._

_ I left the table placing Charlie's note on top of Edwards and walk out of the house. I couldn't help but feel that I had lost everything in one day that I ever cared for._

_End Flashback_


End file.
